


Exploring.

by personaljunkdrawer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A slow burn?, First post!, Kinda, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, mostly just porn, these are gonna be some long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaljunkdrawer/pseuds/personaljunkdrawer
Summary: I have found little to no fics about Sam and Kat, so I thought I'd change that.These chapters will explore Sam and Kat's uh...intimate moments.





	1. Jet Lag

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work! Please let me know if you have any comments or suggestions, I would love comments.

The credits began to roll as the ‘next episode’ tab popped up on the screen.   
“Mmm...I’m tired” Kat mentioned softly “I don’t know if I can stay awake for another episode”

Sam sat up gingerly, as Kat’s cheek had rested on his chest. He closed the tab and shut his laptop, turning around to place it on the bed. “Yeah, I’m uh…” he put the laptop down “...I’m ready to pass out too.”. 

He turned back around as Kat let out a slow yawn, stretching out long. His eyes caught for a moment on her shape. It may have been an old XPLR tee shirt she was wearing as pajamas, but the way it pulled up to reveal her thighs, her panties, her bellybutton; the way it draped over her breasts, Sam found himself caught up in the sight. He wanted to lean over and pull it off of her.

She relaxed from her stretch and opened her eyes, turning to him and reaching out with grabby hands. “C’mere”.

He moved towards her with a grin, putting his hands on either side of her to brace himself and kissing her gently on the lips. They were so soft. He didn’t mind when she wore lipstick or gloss, but it occurred to him that when she was like this - draped softly on his bed, wearing his tee shirt and little else, he couldn’t help but touch her.

She reached up, placing a hand on each of his cheeks and kissing him back. She broke it for a moment to smile up at him. “You’re so sweet, baby” She nearly purred. He laughed softly, then leaned back down, putting his hand on her jaw and kissing her again. Just a little harder. She rolled onto her side to face him, running her fingers down his chest and torso, back across his waist, and up his back. 

He stifled a moan, rolling his hips toward her as her nails dragged across his back. His top leg was between hers are they were tangled up, kissing deeply and touching gently. Reaching across, he slid his hand down her back to her butt. Of course her smile lit him up, and her laugh gave him butterflies, and there was no doubt that her kisses made his melt, but that ass and the way it moved did something else entirely to him. He took a handful, feeling her smile against his lips. 

“You like that?” She asked. There was innocent curiosity in her voice but the look in her eyes knew the answer. 

“Yeah, I like that”. His tone was low, he didn’t break eye contact. Squeezing gently, he pulled her hips firmly toward him. It dragged the little sweet spot between her thighs across his own leg as he did so. She let out a moan so soft he almost wouldn’t have noticed, had he not been damn near obsessed with the noises he made her make. 

“You like that?” He jested back.  
Her eyes flitted away for a moment, her cheeks turned a little rosy. She nodded, biting her lip.

Sam’s lower hand went to her chin, lifting her gaze slightly to meet his. He gave her ass a rub with the other hand, gripping it and sliding his leg again. Her breath hitched. He licked his lips and looked down to her lips, then back up to her eyes. Keeping his grip on her ass, he pulled his leg up, adding the pressure, and slid it again. He felt her hips roll, while a soft, breathy moan rolled out of her throat. “Kat…”

“Yeah…?”

“Do you like that?”

Something about her filled him with this inextinguishable curiosity. It wasn’t so much that he wanted to know all the trivia about her, or look through her every belonging, but, akin to what gave him his notoriety, he wanted to explore her. Every part of her. He wanted to hear every sigh, and moan, and whimper, and beg; to feel every nook and cranny of her. And quite frankly, he wanted to feel her cum for him, because of him. 

“Yes.”

He slid a hand under her panties, running his fingertips dangerously close. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her neck, pecking softly from the juncture of her shoulder up slowly to her jaw. His fingers continued to explore her, running down and around, tracing from the back of her thighs up to her lower back, lingering in between. “Yes, what?” He muttered, his lips near her ear. His fingertips brushed her thigh while he pressed his leg again. He could feel her heat. 

She swallowed, dragging her nails a little harder across his back and waist. “Yes, I like it when you touch me like that.”. It was barely more than a whisper but it sent a rolling wave of need down to his crotch. He rolled further, so he was on top of her, keeping his thigh pressed up against her. He took a moment to take her in. Her skin was flushed, her breath heavier. The look in her eyes made his cock twitch. She could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh, it made a spot deep inside of her ache for him a little louder. 

“Good.” He opened his mouth and bit gently at her neck, her hands quickly finding their way around his arm, the other hand in his hair. 

“Sam, please.” She whined softly. 

He pressed himself against her again, his hands finding their way under her shirt. She let out a moan, pressing herself down against him, nearly rubbing herself on him. His mouth kept up its work on her neck, moving up and down to avoid a hickey. Kat let out another moan, arching her back as his hand found her breast. He played with it gently, taking a moment to pay attention to her nipples. They were hard when he found them. He rolled one in his fingers, firmly, looking down at her quizzically. Kat gave him a devious smile and rolled her hips against him again - hard. She closed her eyes and let out a moan, arching her back and pressing her breast into Sam’s hand.

He continued to grind against her, each moan, each whimper making him harder. They had been so busy in the last week they’d had so little time to just the two of them and when they did have time they were exhausted. It just fell into cuddling and falling asleep, binging netflix or Team 10 videos. He couldn’t ignore the need for her that had been growing through the last few days. But now they had time. And privacy. And each other. 

Sam pushed himself back a bit, pulling Kat’s shirt up roughly and brought his mouth down to her nipple. He sucked a little harder than usual as the sound of Kat's voice rang in his ears. Her body moving under him, her nails on his back, he couldn’t keep up this teasing, he needed to feel her. Kat was biting her lip to keep her cool. She had been missing his touch in any stray moments throughout the week, and now that things were heating up she just found herself needing more.

“Sam, please…” She breathed, shifting her hips, but his leg was no longer providing what little relief she could get. 

The hand Sam was using to tease the nipple that wasn’t in his mouth ran across her body, down her waist and hips and under the band of her panties. “Oh my god” she groaned, feeling Sam smile against her skin. He loved knowing he made her feel good. Her pleading was only fueling his fire. 

His fingers found their way a little further down. She was so soft, so warm. So wet. His middle finger paused just shy of the spot that ached for attention, shooting her a pleasantly surprised look.

"I told you I liked it!" She reasoned, reaching down to feel his hardness. His hips were a little too far away to reach but still, he grabbed her wrist gently. 

"Not yet." He muttered between kisses and nibbles to her neck. He moved his hand holding her wrist, placing her hand on her own breast. Kat played with herself tentatively as he made his way down her neck, then to her chest. He continued moving down her body all the while his middle finger making slow circles.

Kat's breath hitched, a moan caught in her throat as Sam's circles sent a shiver down her spine. She spread her legs slightly. A tingling pressure was building slowly inside of her. Each circle lit up her nerves, covered her in goosebumps. She was trying not to moan too loud, not to move too much, to sit in this moment of soft pleasure with her eyes shut tight and her teeth biting her lip when Sam's finger stopped.

Her eyes shot open. "What are you -"

She was interrupted by Sam's tongue, and then his lips, on her clit. Her body jolted and she gasped, sharp. She relaxed slowly she muscles she hadn't realized were tensed as his hand reached up and met hers on her breast, kneading and massaging.

He looked up at her, with a smirk. "Oh, is it sensitive right there?"

She gave him an annoyed but bemused look. "Yes."

Kat let out a moaning "Oh fuuuck" as he returned, sucking on her sensitive spot, running his tongue along it. He circled her entrance with one finger of his other hand. Her moans became more frequent, more needy, as he continued enjoying the taste of her. Her thighs had inched closer to his face and her breath had become heavier, her stomach tenser and her cheeks redder. The moans were peppered with "Oh my God"s and the occasional "please". 

He picked up the pace of his licking, taking two fingers of his free hand and pressing into her. He found the swollen, sweet little spot inside of her that made her eyes roll back, and worked his fingers across it.

"Oh my - Sam, I -" 

Normally he would work her slowly up to her peak but he didn't have the patience, or the self control. He hooked his fingers and set a decently quick pace, her moans sending waves of need to his leaking cock. She was so tight, and so fucking wet. For him. He could barely handle it.

Sam adjusted his almost painfully hard dick, chuckling at a groan from Kat at the withdrawal of his fingers. He wanted to keep listening to the music of her moans, feel her tense and quiver, but he also desperately needed some relief of his own. The nagging pressure in his balls had not subsided.

Kat couldn't help but roll her hips, her fingers in his hair. The pressure building inside of her as Sam relentlessly worked the spots that had ached for him for days. She had tried to resolve it herself the previous day but it wasn't the same.

"Sam, I - I'm gonna -"

He picked up the pace with his fingers.

"O-oh my...oh my God"

Music to his ears, fingernails to his back. 

Her breath was loud, deep, and quick. Her thighs squeezed him as her hand tightened on the sheets, and her pussy gripped his fingers. He could feel how close she was. He ground his hips into the bed, he couldn't resist the screaming need for stimulation, for friction, for relief. He groaned, sending a vibration directly to her clit. 

Kat felt the wave of pleasure build up, swelling high and she came undone. She choked out a long moan as her orgasm crashed through her body, lighting up her nerves. Sam stroked her hip with one hand, still working her g-spot with the other, licking her gently, coaxing her through her orgasm. Her quivering tightness made his head spin, and his cock throb. Fucking hell he needed to fuck her. Now.

She let out another small moan, her body relaxed.

"Oh my God" she mumbled, between hard breaths. Sam got up, taking his fingers out and brushing her clit playfully before bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean. 

"You taste so fucking good, Kat."

Impossibly, she blushed harder. "I want to taste you.". She kept her eyes locked on his, but her hand lifted, gently stroking him through his boxers. He groaned at the contact. 

He wanted to be inside of her, but how could he deny her? Those eyes staring up at him, low and lusty, and asking to touch him. "I - I don't uh...I don't know how long I'll last if you put your mouth on me, Kat." He confessed.

She smiled, gripping his shaft and giving it a gentle tug. His jaw fell open, his hips bucking forward. "I want to return the favor." 

"I don't want you to feel like you have to, I just like to make you cu-uhhhh". His words fumbled into a moan as she rubbed her thumb once across the sensitive spot just below the head. 

She gave him a small pout "Sam, please? I want to."

So there he was, with a nagging need and an aching knot in his gut, his body begging him to slide into her and not stop until they're both satisfied. But then there was the love of his life staring him into his eyes with a smile on her face asking to suck his cock. It was a beautiful dilemma to be in, not really a losing side.

He nodded his consent. She quickly sat at, pushing on his shoulders so he laid back, supporting himself on his elbows. She moved toward him, leaning down and giving him a kiss on his belly. And then a little lower. She tugged at the waistband of his boxers, he lifted his hips and return, giving her access to pull them off. 

She flipped her hair to one side, and ran her hands up his thighs. His cock strained for her attention, already leaking pre-cum. She was on her knees with her back arched, and the position of her ass was giving him ideas. 'Fucking keep it together' he commanded himself. His balls were already fairly tight, as was the ball of anticipation in his stomach. It would be the death of him not to burst on contact but God dangit he needed her. 

She slid one hand up to his abs, stroking up and down what of his torso she could reach. Her other hand slid all the way up his thighs to gently cup his balls, ever so carefully massaging them. It sent a bolt of gnawing pleasure through him, his head fell back and his eyes closed. 

"Baby, please." He urged her. 

She smiled, letting out a soft giggle. She wasn't normally the dominant type but she absolutely did love to see him so weak with need for her. To know he wanted to feel her that badly. She leaned a little further, opening her mouth to suck on one ball gingerly while massaging the base of his cock. He twitched, leaked. She could feel his abs tense under her palm and she kept up her stroking. 

"God, please, Kat" he groaned as she slowly started the softest kisses. At the very base of his cock and up, almost too soft to feel. But he could. He had been aching his way into a sensitive, desperate mess since she saw her stretching out in his tee shirt. He could feel her hair on his thighs, her breathe on his shaft. His head throbbed as she tried to stay just relaxed enough not to cum immediately at the sensation of her tongue on his electrified nerves.

She opened her mouth on a kiss and ran her tongue across him, a sobbing groan escaping him. She loved the effect she had on him. She continued to massage his balls with one hand while he fought not to squirm. He reached a hand out to her cheek, stroking her face with his thumb. "Baby, please" he whispered. "I can't handle any more teasing, I feel like I'm gonna explode.". 

She gave him a deeply amused smirk, and removed her hand from his balls. Which to his surprise, did ease the struggle. She took his hand off of her face and kissed his palm. "No touching" she chirped delightfully, setting his hand down on the bed. He let out a groan, his head falling back. As if he had any spare self control that wasn't dedicated to not erupting immediately.

She went back to his cock, starting her heated kisses and tongue teased from the bottom again. He fought back a moan, and held down his hips, taking most of his effort not to buck. Her tongue slid carefully up to his most sensitive spot, that sweet spot that threatened to undo him.

He watched her carefully as she stared back at him, her hand stroking his cock while she ran a long lick across his slit, cleaning up the pre-cum. "Oh, God, Kat." He breathed out, harsh. He reached for her again but she pushed his hand back down to the bed, taking the head into her mouth and giving it a suck. He gripped the sheets, trying to dispel the rolling ball of pressure threatening to burst. 'oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck'.

Kat continued the torturously slow stroking of his shaft while her tongue began to play along that spot. Sam's head fell back again and she began to suck,lick, stroke, and wear away his self-control. He opened his eyes again, looking at her. Whatever smile she could manage with her mouth full was plastered on her face. She kept her eyes locked on his and she worked her mouth as far down as she could. Sam's mouth fell open. "Oh, shit" he breathed, as her lips met her hand. She sucked back up, and then down again, her eyes watching his face. 

She started to pick up the pace at his comment, her soft lips and fleeting tongue working that spot on each stroke up and down. He bit his lip, and grasped desperately at the sheets, his thighs and abs tense and his hips struggling not to buck into the back of her throat. The swell of pleasurable pressure was dangerously close to boiling over.

"Fuck, Kat, that feels so good."

She smiled.

One hand supported her weight and held the base of his cock while the other went to his thigh. She ran her nails across his skin, sending shivers up his spine. She could see his body react. This gave her an idea. With a devilish smirk, she worked her mouth as close to the base of his cock as she could. "Katrina, I - I can't take much more of this " Sam pled with her. She gagged but didn't quit, coming back up and continuing with her tongue.

His body screamed at him to let go, to thrust into her mouth and release the nagging, throbbing ache that had been gnawing at his resolve for the last week. Kat slid her hand up his thigh to his balls, giving them a massage and letting her nails drag across the entire sensitive area below his cock. His breath hitched him his throat and his body jolted. 

"Kat, p-please, I -" she has slid down on his cock again, dragging a hard groan out of him. His head fell back and he felt his control slipping away from him. Her hand went to his balls again, that had tightened against him, swollen and ready. "Kat, I can't - if you - I -" he was completely at her mercy as she ran her tongue in quick, firm circles around that spot.

He was coming undone. "Katrina you're gonna make me cum, I'm gonna cum" he sputtered out, eyes shut tight and fists white-knuckle grasping the sheets. He felt the last vestige of control about to slip from him, his cock throbbing and every nerve in his body on fire. How could he keep it together with her playing with him like that. The wave peaked over him, his balls twitching, Kat's tongue still working groans, moans, and whimpers from him.

He felt a firm hand shake his shoulder. "Sam!"

His eyes shot open. 

"We landed." It was Elton. He rubbed his eyes. The airplane seat was so uncomfortable, it basically jarred him back into reality. 

"What?" He groaned.

"We're back in LA" Corey was standing in the row behind him. They'd been on a TFIL trip for three weeks, touring and exploring and adventuring. 

We have landed at Los Angeles International airport. Chimed a voice overhead. The local time is 6:27 p.m., local weather says 80 degrees and cloudy. 

He thanked whatever powers may be for his bag on his lap, obscuring the straining erection in his shorts. Elton stepped out from his row and grabbed his overhead luggage, but the line to the door was at a standstill. 

The voice continued directions to the baggage claim and thanked the passengers for flying with them. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned off airplane mode. '6:28.' He had plans to hang out with Kat at around 11 that night but before that he had a meeting to attend, and Sam and Colby video to film, and editing to do, not to mention the God forsaken traffic back into the valley. He let out an exasperated groan and rubbed his forehead, his balls bluer than they had been in the three long weeks without any privacy or reception.

He could not wait for 11.


	2. Ruckus - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat arrives at Sam's place, where they get a little carried away.

“Okay” Colby sighed, standing up to turn the camera off. “I have, like, no time to edit that.”. He gingerly removed the memory card, as Sam watched from the couch.

“What do you mean? Don’t you upload Fridays?” He inquired.

“I promised Brennen I would go over to his to pregame, there’s some party in, like, Azusa so I gotta get to the valley then all the way back.”. He rubbed his forehead with a groan and then took a deep breath. “Alright, I’m gonna go edit this, you wanna come out with us after?”

Normally Sam wouldn’t turn down a night out with his friends but he needed some sleep. He also had to finish up editing his own video and meet up with Kat. He let out a deep sigh. “I wish, but I’m meeting up with Kat and I also got some editing to do. Plus I think I’m doing a collab with Corey and Devyn in the morning so uh...gotta pass. Thanks for the invite though.”

“Alright man, have a good night.” Colby added as he exited the garage and made his way upstairs. 

Okay, I need to finish this editing as fast as possible and catch a nap, I’m so fuckin’ tired. He willed himself to get up off the couch, but his body refused. The last day consisted of getting up at 4 in the morning, a la Elton jumping on his bed, hiking the facade of the cliffs an hour drive away from their hotel, exploring the waterfalls, trying exotic food for lunch, editing his own footage (thank you past-Sam for getting a head-start on that), packing like a madman, briefly pranking Colby by hiding his phone, driving another two hours to the airport, and sitting in an airplane. Not to mention his aggravating dream, traffic, filming with Colby, and now he still had stuff to do. He grabbed his phone. ‘9:54 p.m.’. He had a text from Kat.

Katrina; 9:50 p.m. : ‘Getting ready, can’t wait to see you baby!’

Sam sent a quick reply and leaned back, covering his face with his hands. As much as he willed himself to catch a breath, and get to work, he was exhausted and he felt himself starting to drift off. 

\---

Kat’s boyfriend before Sam was nice enough but they broke up for a reason. And as much as she was better off without him, the breakup had affected her. He was cute, into her music, enjoyed hanging out and was nice to her friends but under all those niceties was a pit of entitlement. What started off as a sweet companionship decayed into some unspoken contract. She would have someone to cuddle with, someone to text, someone to bring as a date to events, so long as she put out. He would never outright force her, if she didn’t want to, but he made it clear enough that what he expected and made it even clearer how disdainful he was when he didn’t get that. Compliments were peppered with sly insults. ‘You’re so pretty for your size.’. Her kindness was always mistaken for weakness, and he would use that against her. ‘You’re not like other girls, you’re not like those instagram models, or big singers’. Sure, it sounded like she was down-to-Earth but it just made her feel small. And every day it wore away at her until she felt lucky to have anyone interested in her at all. 

So sure, his words hurt sometimes, but maybe she was too sensitive. ‘You have to have a thick skin to make it in LA, not everyone will see what I see in you.’ he would say, any time she tried to bring it up, as if it was hard to see any good in her and he was a saint for finding it. And sometimes his body hurt, or he would hurt hers. But she just had to stay calm, lie there for a while, and he would make some excuse to leave when he finished. 

It made her nervous of compliments. The first time Sam kissed her, like for real kissed her, she found her heart racing; standing in her living room on a chilly evening. Would he sneer at her stretch marks, or groan at the stubble? She hadn’t shaved her legs that day, her room was a mess, she didn’t prepare for this. She broke the kiss, looking at the ground. “I-I’m sorry, I can’t”.

Sam smiled at her. “ ‘ Sorry’.” He mimicked softly in her Canadian accent. “Can’t what?”. 

She bit her lip, fidgeting a little bit, making an excuse. “I, um...I have to go to Xepher’s, so I can’t really um…” She gestured between them. His eyebrows rose as he realized what she was saying.

“O-oh,” He sputtered. “I didn’t mean to - we don’t have to - I just…” His cheeks were flushed, but he had genuine concern in his eyes. “I just wanted to kiss you. You’re so beautiful.” 

Something about the way he looked at her when he said that melted the icy anxiety lodged in her throat. She smiled back at him slowly. “Thank you.”

“Is it alright if I kiss you again?” He asked, maintaining the proximity to her. The air in her living room was tense, heavy with anticipation. She nodded her consent. He reached out, placing his hand gently under her chin and pulling her to him. His lips were soft, and she found herself softening against him. He was much stronger than he looked, physically and mentally. But it didn’t put a pit in her stomach - she felt this odd sense of complete security around him. Like even if something did go wrong, it would be alright. She put her hands on his chest while he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

Sam was sweet to her, and not the way her ex was. He was kind for her, not for himself. When she held his wrist once, swollen lips and heavy breathe on the couch and told him she needed to take it slowly, he never rushed her. 

When she brushed her fingers across his belt, eyes dark and voice soft under the covers and told him she wanted to feel him, he didn't mock her.

And when she reached back to touch his hip, cheeks flushed and dripping wet, with his fingers tangled in her hair, bent over the desk and told him just a little bit harder, he did just that. And held her while she came, too.

So there was some part of her past the politeness and insecurity that Sam had drawn out of her. Some part that was endlessly curious and indulgent. 

She brushed off the wave of heat that washed over her as she checked her hair in the mirror, then locked her car and headed to the door.

\---

Kat tossed her keys in her bag and knocked on the large wooden front door. She had texted Sam ‘Here!’ but hadn’t gotten a response yet. The thuds shook Sam awake on the couch in the garage. He glanced at his phone, the screen illuminated with her text and rubbed his face, hopping up and heading to the front door. 

The door clunked open, and her heart softened at her sleepy love. “Hey, babe.” She cooed softly. He smiled and opened an arm to her. Kat stepped inside, into his hug, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Whatever she mumbled was lost in his hoodie, but he felt the sentiment of it, closing the door softly and wrapping his arms around her. He threaded his fingers through her hair, his other arm around her waist, placing a kiss on top of her head. It hadn’t struck him until now the persistence of the void that her absence had left. 

'Tu me manques'. The phrase wafted to him, he had learned from her. It fit.

“I missed you.” he mumbled. She purred her correspondence against his neck, laying a kiss gingerly. The presence of her lips on his skin sent a rousing shiver down his spine, a low groan crawling its way out, unbeknownst to him. 

Kat smiled, rocking back and forth gently in his arms, her hands holding the back of his hoodie. She looked up at him, staring into sky blue. His hand found its way to her cheek, giving her a soft kiss. It was meant as a form of ‘hello’, to be soft, and casual. But one kiss became two, became three, four, five. Both hands on her face with her own placed on his chest, the flutter of butterflies in her stomach making a quiet ruckus. 

She slid her hands down his his waist, slipping under his hoodie, to drag nails across his skin. His hands pulled her closer while her teeth pulled at his bottom lip, indulging in the friction to hardness swelling against her leg. His grip on her hair tightened; her grip on his waist followed suite. He took a step forward, pressing her back against the door and less than snuck one hand down her back. His desperation for more of her would not allow for subtlety. Her lips, her hands, her smell, her warmth all made his head spin but god dangit that ass was something else entirely. He took a handful, pulling her hips to his. 

Kat was normally the composed one, tossing him a scolding look at lascivious comments, keeping him in line with her Great Northern Politeness™ when Kansas got out of hand, lane, or pocket. Normally. Normally when she felt that need and he wasn’t available she’d handle it herself. Normally he had his own room to alleviate the same pressure. Normally they didn’t go weeks without so much as a facetime. So she found herself quickly melting into the fire he was stoking, while he found every touch only deepened his cravings.

He noticed an open spot on her neck, vulnerable, and soft. His teeth found their place on the sensitivity there, the sound that broke from her made his cock throb. He groaned against her, pinning her between the door and himself as her nails dragged across his scalp, her hips rolling against him in his grip.

Sam wanted nothing more than to flip her around, yank down her leggings, and taste her need; to work her into a frantic, needy mess, to hear all the pretty little gasps, and moans, and pleads as he satiated those needs, feeling her tighten, drip, and quiver around him. The sound of her softly breathing his name only motivated him more. 

He felt her press against his chest, making some space between them. "Sam!"

He pulled his lips from her neck. He cleared his throat and attempted to give her a casual look. 

“What’s up?” 

“We should probably not do this in your foyer” Kat quietly suggested.

Sam let out a soft chuckle and nodded. “Yeah...yeah that’s uh...probably not a good idea.” He adjusted himself in his pants, at which she smiled. She found herself taking his erection as a compliment, kicking off her shoes and taking his hand to head upstairs.


	3. Afterparty - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place way before the previous two chapters (sorry this isn't in chronological order).
> 
> Sam and Kat have been talking for a while, and end up spending the night together.

The party was fine, but neither of them were exactly feeling it. They'd basically spent the day together, and thought they'd just go to top it off but they were both tired and not really in the mood to drink and be super social.

He had to admit, he enjoyed watching with fascination her focus and precision in doing her makeup, and appreciated her input on which clothes he should wear, but it just wasn't in the stars to party that night.

Kat was sat in the bathroom, not out of nerves or need, but just a little exhausted. She sat on the counter, scrolling through Instagram when a text from Sam popped up. 

'Hey, where'd you go?'

'The wash room by the garage. Been in here a while.'

'You okay? Did you drink too much?'

She chuckled. 'No, just tired, needed a break from people. I might head home soon.'

Within two minutes she heard a soft knock at the bathroom door. 

"Occupied!" She hopped down from the counter and flushed the toilet, though she hadn't used it. 

"It's me". Sam's voice was muffled through the door. She opened it, holding it casually as if it were her own front door. "You uh….busy?"

She took a moment to feign deep thought "Mmm...not really. Why, what's up?"

He beamed at her "You wanna watch a movie?".

"In here?"

"I mean...showers do have great acoustics."

"Seriously?"

"No. My place."

Her eyebrows rose. "Oh."

"I mean...if not that's cool, just thought I'd uh….thought I'd ask." His eyes moved to the floor, his confidence faltering.

"Well...how about my place?"

His eyes met hers, a touch of surprise on his face.

"I have popcorn" she added.

He gave her a smile and a nod and gestured to leave the bathroom. She switched the light off and followed him. 

Without a word to anyone else, they simply moved through the crowd. At a particularly crowded spot, Sam slowed down. He looked back, taking Kat's free hand without a thought and pulled her along gently through the sea of people. They made their way to the front door, taking a moment outside.

The LA air wasn't fresh, there were no stars, but he stood in the driveway of a crowded house with the music thumping behind them and a quiet night ahead of him, her hand in his and his heart smiling in his chest.

***

The screen illuminated the room with whatever random show was on auto-play, the empty bowl of popcorn on her nightstand. Kat had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, as did Sam shortly after. She rolled over, her face nuzzled into his chest and his arm draped across her waist. 

Sam woke softly, for no particular reason, perhaps a lack of fatigue. He looked down, avoiding any quick movement. He took in her face, she looked peaceful, pleased.

A smile made its way across his face, as he brushed the hair out of her own, tucking it behind her ear. Kat let out a soft moan, her eyes fluttering open. 

She didn’t startle, or withdraw, or adjust to her surroundings. She simply reached up, placing one hand on his cheek and pulling his face softly to hers, kissing him gently. 

At this point, they had made out a few times but not much beyond that. One heated moment grinding against each other on the couch, another exploring between layers of clothes tentative and feverish.

Hanging out the last week, Kat felt at any moment she could lean over and kiss him, taste his tongue, his skin, other things too. He was always so thoughtful and composed, and she wanted to watch him as she made him fall apart. But she never had the nerve to make that move, and he was far too much a gentleman. So they sat there, soaking in the aching tension until it broke.

Sam kissed her back with a certainty. None of the timidity of previous evenings. She found her fingers tangled in his hair, her body pressed against him, legs between his. They made quick work of kissing each other into a heated, breathless, rolling mess. Kat broke off the kiss, laying on her back with Sam half on top of her, his pelvis still pressed to the bed beside her. She took a long moment to stare into his eyes, smiling.

“You’re a good kisser.” She remarked.

He gave her a pleased smile, and leaned down, placing another soft kiss. “Thank you.”

“I like kissing you.” 

“I would hope so!”

They fell into another bout of kissing, feeling, occasional grinding. Kat dragged her nails across his scalp, eliciting a low groan from him. She wanted to hear that again, continuing her journey down his back, venturing under his shirt. He really was more muscular than he looked, she pulled her fingertips across his side, feeling his abs tense. 

She felt a hand make its way up the outside of her thigh, across her hips, under her shirt to her lower back, back around and up her leg again. He leaned further over her, making his way to her neck. He gave a soft bite to the skin there, soaking in the soft moan that escaped her. 

His hands continued under her shirt, feeling her side and hips, up and down her legs, into her hair. In a streak of bravery, she leaned toward him, grabbed his hand and placed it on her ass. Sam broke the kiss, holding a handful of her backside and shooting her a surprised and quizzical look.

She blushed a bold pink, her eyes dropping to his collar-bone. “I like touching you.” Her voice was little more than a whisper, but the sincerity of her tone made his hardness throb against her leg. His smile cracked into a laugh, infectious. Katrina found herself laughing with him, but managed “What’s so funny? I just like touching you!”

“Do you always just like...state things like that?”

“What do you mean?” Even as she asked, her hands continued across his body.

“You like kissing me, and touching me and...I mean I’m glad, I like kissing and touching you too, it’s just the way you say it, I guess.” His hand had found its way to her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

Katrina shrugged. “I just wanted to let you know.”

Sam’s previous relationship met its demise at the aftermath of poor communication, manipulation, and deceit. It wasn’t a shock that blatant admissions of pleasure took him by surprise. “If you didn’t like it, you wouldn’t do it, though, right?” He asked, with genuine confusion.

Her hand stopped. Her eyes dropped from his again. She opened her mouth to respond but found that words wouldn’t come out. In all honesty she didn’t know how to respond to that. Normal girls wouldn’t but she hadn’t been in a normal relationship. She felt her chest tighten. ‘Oh my god, Kat, you couldn’t just shut up and enjoy the moment? He’s gonna think you’re some psycho now who just narrates their make-out sessions!’. It was a common habit to berate herself. She had been trying to break it but years in toxicity had carved out self-deprecation as her default. 

Sam, still waiting for a reply, lifted her chin to look at him. “Hey, what’s wrong? I-I’m sorry if I upset you, I wasn’t really like...laughing at you.”

Kat’s eyes were starting to get glassy. ‘He’s so sweet, Kat, what did you do?! He’s upset now, you ruined the mood!’

“I-I’m sorry.” Kat shifted to move away from him, but his arm around her waist held her gently in place. 

“No, talk to me. What’s up?” He insisted. 

She sighed.

And so they talked. About her ex, and how he treated her, how he pressured her, and how she came to treat herself the same way. How she hadn’t hooked up with anyone else since their breakup for fear that they may make the same comments, play the same games. 

The last thing she wanted in the world was more confirmation that she was this disgusting anomaly, the way he had made her feel. That anyone who wanted her did so for any reason besides actually liking her, because that would be unthinkable. She felt a knot in her throat, the heat in her eyes as her thoughts spiraled, and poured out of her.

Sam wiped her tears as she unfolded in front of him. Listening carefully, and trying to be as comforting as possible. 

“...so when you asked me that I just kinda got...stuck...because it’s not like I really wanted to be with him like that but I did anyways and I'm not that kind of girl that just throws it away to anyone, like, I promise but, like, I do actually want to be with you like that so I wanted to just tell you that I actually like...that I actually enjoy doing that with you.” She let out a forceful huff and then a sniffle. “I’m sorry I’m so fu-”

Sam pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. “Katrina, please don’t apologize for anything.” Her response was muffled against him, but she hugged him back. “You should never have been treated like that, and I promise I would never judge you for that or pressure you like that. Keep telling me what you like, okay?” She nodded, nuzzling into his embrace. 

“Thank you for trusting me” it came out as little more than a whisper. The tension in her chest melted away, and the dread in her gut gave way to butterflies, pressed again, against him. As sentimental the moment was, she found her body responded to his with a low burning need for more.


	4. Afterparty - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Kat act on their newfound security with each other.
> 
> Excuse any errors, I was drunk when I wrote this.

They put on another movie to lighten to mood but barely made it past the first five minutes before they were on each other again. With a novel sense of security, Kat let herself fully enjoy the moment. Sam had a handful of her ass and she dragged nails across the bare skin of his back. Their legs woven together, Sam’s growing erection pressed against her thigh while she ground back against him, soft moans escaping her. 

The sensitive nub between her thighs enjoyed the friction and pressure from the grinding. Her mind swirled, clouded with arousal, while she pulled him closer. His lips and tongue against her neck gave her heated ideas. Her fantasy of adolescent explorations unfulfilled was interrupted by a shiver down her spine as Sam gave her breast a firm squeeze, playing with her nipple. She gasped his name.

He stopped, his hand, mouth, and hips all screeching to a halt; she groaned at the loss.

“Yes?” He managed a casual tone despite the heated need coursing through him.

“I like that. Please don’t stop.” Her attempt to sound just as casual failed, her voice was thick with arousal.

“That?” He gave her nipple a pinch, grinning as she let out a whine. She flopped onto her back, fussing a whimper as he continued to play with her. He moved his kisses down from her neck, across her collar bone to her breasts, leaning over and pulling her shirt up, to lick and kiss. She pulled her shirt off completely, as his was long gone.

She writhed and moaned under him as he swung a leg over, on his knees holding himself over her. His hands, now free, made their way one to her other nipple and the other exploring up and down. Over her legs, across her waist and into her hair; the more of her he felt, the more he needed to feel. He felt her breathe, heavy, felt her nipples hard, felt the center of her hips seeking contact, friction, more. 

He propped himself up on one forearm while one brave hand made its way off of her breast and carefully down her body. He almost hesitated at the waistline of her shorts, but a roll of her hips and an almost inaudible “Please” urged him on. 

Her skin was soft, smooth, and he ventured lower until he felt her, hot, wet. The knowledge that he had caused that made his cock strain in his jeans. He readjusted himself quickly, shifting his hips. Kat whined softly, rolling her hips. 

“You want something?” He asked, his voice low. 

Kat’s eyes were dark, her face flushed. She nodded at him, breathing “Sam, please.”.

He smiled, holding her gaze with his. His middle finger slipped low, tracing a circle around the swollen bud. The broken moan that came from Kat made his head spin. He added a second finger, rubbing her into a writhing, moaning mess. He had barely noticed his own hips, grinding against the bed for any relief he could get. The last thing he wanted was to pressure her, but the pressure slowly simmering was growing difficult to suppress. 

The world around her disappeared between blurred layers of blinding pleasure and gnawing need for more as Sam’s fingers didn’t let up. Between gasps, moans, and panting breath, she managed “S-Sam?”.

His mouth had latched on to her nipple again, licking and nibbling. “Hmm?” He mumbled. 

“C-can I - oh my god” her hips bucked as he rubbed her with more pressure, finding a rhythm that worked her to near desperation. “Can I touch you?”.

Sam looked up at her, her nipple falling out of his mouth “Dear God, yes, please.”

He moved up, unbuttoning his jeans and shoved them off roughly. He let out a sigh of relief, returning his hand down Kat’s shorts. Kat reached down, sliding her hand under the waist of his boxers. Now was no time to play coy, his fingers working her most sensitive spot and her hand wrapped around his aching hard cock. “Oh!” 

“Hmm?” 

She had thought about it before, imagined it as she spent a fitful summer evening playing with herself; a rushed morning routine satisfying a craving in the shower. “It’s bigger than I imagined it.” Kat admitted.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her, his fingers slowing, but keeping up pressure. “You imagined it?”. Frankly, he was kind of flattered and deeply aroused.

Kat nodded, gripping him tight and giving him a slow stroke. He groaned, low in his throat, letting his fingers explore slightly lower. Kat’s hand continued to stroke him, picking up the pace.

His hips bucked, and his body jolted as her hand slid over the head. He was almost painfully sensitive from their playing. He made a quick pattern of circling and rubbing her clit, and dipping down to tease her entrance. “So wet” he moaned. 

“For you.” He nearly missed it, had he not had his teeth on her neck, so close to her.

While she deeply appreciated the attention to her clit, as her writhing and moaning told, she felt a deeper ache for his attention. On his next dip down to her entrance, she pressed her hips down, letting out a soft whine. 

“Can I?” he whispered to her, hesitating there. With a nod from her, he slid two fingers slowly inside, her head falling back and her mouth dropping open. They both breathed out curses. His cock throbbed at the tightness, as he could only imagine how she felt wet and hot, quivering and begging around his cock. 

He made quick work of fingering her, his hips thrusting in time with her hand. Both of them were soon clinging to each other with their free hand, his in her hair and hers on his back, his mouth continued to nibble and lick from her breasts to her neck and back, seeking any outlet for the pressure building in him, control slipping slowly. 

She let out a high, broken “Fuck, Sam.” as he added his thumb, circling her clit while he found that sensitive, needy spot inside of her. Any self-control she had left was broken away as the added contact to her g-spot sent a wave of electrifying pleasure through her body. “Right there, please, please, oh my god, Sam, please”. 

He pushed into her again, dragging across that spot, indulging in the sounds she made as he worked her, sorting out the knot of long-ignored need. Her hand tightened around his cock, the pace quickening. Neither party making any attempt to hold onto their composure. 

Her thighs closed around his wrist, her abs tight and her back coming to an arch. It was one thing, the mere contact to her most sensitive secret spots that maddened her, but his consistency that continued to cloud her mind, and send building, rolling waves of pleasure through her, each time a little more. 

“S-Sam, please.” She didn’t even know what she was pleading for and honestly she didn’t care. She just wanted this to never stop, his fingers on her nipples, his teeth on her throat, his fingers dragging her quickly to the top. She couldn’t focus on anything but the deafening pleasure threatening to shatter her. He kept up, thrusting needily into her hand all the while, but never asking for more. He would not make a promise and then break it like that. 

“Sam” she gasped his name, again and again, the only word she could manage, her eyes shut tight, legs closed tight, the fingers of both hands gripping tight. She sounded somewhere between concern, and prayer. She was clenched a vice around his fingers when he realized, through his own fogged mind, the state she was in.

He took his mouth off of her neck, kissing up her jaw to her ear. The grip of her soft hands, slick with pre-cum, around his cock, tight and tantalizing as he stroked against her; the grip of her nails dug into his hips, clinging onto reality as he fulfilled fantasies; the grip of her wet heat on his fingers, threatening to make him cum on the spot; the grip of her voice on his mind, pleading desperately for him. 

“Sam, please, I - I - oh my god, I - please!”

He ground his hips against her hand, trying to focus on anything to soothe the burning heat. Trying not the burst on the spot. 

“Fuck, fuck, Sam, please!” Her breath was short and shaky, flushed, tight and quivering. 

“Katrina” He practically growled into her ear, sweet and low “Let go.”

And that was what sent her over the edge. The maddening tension breaking over her and setting every nerve in her body alight. He placed kisses on any part of her he could reach and kept up with his fingers. He murmured his support to her, while she rode out her orgasm, her jaw-dropped silence finally broken by a stuttered moan. She shook with waves of delicious relief as she floated back down to earth from wherever Sam’s fingers had just sent her.

When Katrina’s eyes opened, Sam was met with a look he hadn’t seen before. She just laughed softly. “Well, then.” He whispered, kissing her quickly. “That was uh...fucking hot.”  
Kat just smiled back at him, continuing the stroking on his cock. His brows furrowed, while he ground his hips slowly against her movements. “You feel...so fucking good, Kat.”

To Kat’s amazement, she felt a small shiver of need renewed across her. Perhaps it was the post-orgasmic bliss, or the sense of security she felt around him, or just a simple lack of fucks to give, but Kat piped up “You wanna put it in?”

Sam choked, coughing like his sense of reality went down the wrong pipe. “I...uh...come again?”

“Sure.” She beamed up at him.

“You wanna...you wanna have sex with me?” His voice flush with disbelief.

She bit her lower lip, smiling wildly and nodding, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. He cocked his head to the side but the grin on his lips faded as he realized “I...I don’t have any protection.”

Kat sighed, dropping her head to the pillow and thinking for a second. “I have an idea!”

Kat sat up, flipping around and placing a hand on his chest, pushing him down onto his back. She took a moment to straddle him, running her hands along his torso and enjoying every moment. He settled into his new position with his hands behind his head. “How’s the weather up there?”

“Hot.” She gave back, with a slow circle of her hips.

She leaned forward with her hands on either side of him and pushed herself back, placing a kiss on his forehead, his lips, his cheek, neck, clavicle, chest, abs, until she made her way to her intended destination.

“Kat, what are you doing?”

She didn’t respond in words, but with a knowing smirk. 

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to -”

He was cut off by her mouth on the head of his cock, slipping her tongue across his slit and down. A broken, choked groan clawed its way from the bottom of his throat as she slowly worked her way down his as far as she could manage.

She gagged but didn’t quit, stroking his remaining length with her hand, while the other dragged nails across his thigh. He let out a shaking breath, attempting any control he could muster through the thick air of pleasure. 

“Kat, I...I’m not gonna last long.”

She simply smiled and kept up her work, her second hand feather-light stroking his balls while she kept up her sucking, licking, stroking at his sensitive length. As much as he wanted to savor every second, the next moment of dynamic pleasure consumed his cognizance. His balls were tight and aching, his cock rock hard. His breath was soon heavy, like he’d run a mile.

Sam barely resisted the urge the hold her head down by her hair and thrust into her mouth. He almost missed the absence of her hand when he opened his eyes, spotting it between her own legs, the throaty moan sending vibrations through him. 

“Fuck, baby.” His fingers were tangled into her hair, while the other found a handful of sheets to grasp. He bit his lower lip while she found a pace that made his swearing only worse. Her free hand explored his torso, his hips, his legs.

Her tongue worked relentlessly over the sensitive spot at the base of his head, wearing away at any fiber of control he had left. “Kat, I-I’m - oh shit”. Her lips, her tongue, the way she moved.

He gasped for air, torn between a mindful enjoyment and giving in to the unceasing pleasure. Kat’s tongue made the decision for him. With her hand making up for whatever her throat couldn’t manage, the other massaging his balls, drowning, up to the end of his wit.

He felt the wave of pleasure rolling up to break over him, “I’m...I’m” he could barely fit between gasps, white knuckles in the sheets, hips pressed up against her. He groaned low in his chest as a shudder racked his body, releasing all of the long-built tension. 

Kat’s hand kept up the stroking, easing him through his climax while she swallowed the after-math, much to his surprise. He gave up a deep sigh, looking up at her. She wiped a small smear off the side of her mouth, licking it off of her finger, and leaving no mess but their ruffled hair and sweat. 

Wordlessly, he pulled her down, her cheek on his chest and his arm around her waist. 

“Thank you.” He muttered. 

“For what?” She chuckled, as if it was no small feat. 

“For being vulnerable with me.”

She turned, placing a kiss on his chest. His heart smiled. He held her a bit closer. He meant to ask if she wanted to actually watch the movie, she meant to offer to order food, but instead they found themselves nestled together, sinking into a deep sleep.


End file.
